


the time where mike hyperfixated on marina.

by VONR4UM (orphan_account)



Series: if mike, michael, vincent, scott, fritz and jeremy shared a house. [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Mike Schmidt, Fluff, Hyperfixations, Marina and the Diamonds, Stimming, happy flapping !!, he thinks hes home alone lol, mike gets caught listening to marina, vince and scott are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VONR4UM
Summary: '"You don't have to pretend, y'know, we don't mind."Mike looked at Fritz in surprise, and then Michael, who gave him an encouraging smile, "Yeah, she's uh- she's my hyperfixation."'
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald & Mike Schmidt, Michael Afton & Mike Schmidt, Mike Schmidt & Fritz Smith
Series: if mike, michael, vincent, scott, fritz and jeremy shared a house. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	the time where mike hyperfixated on marina.

It was almost 6 pm, and Mike was laying on the floor of the bedroom he shared with Michael. He had his phone connected to the speaker in their room, situated atop the desk adjacent to their bunk beds. 

His playlist was playing. 

His playlist was absolutely _full_ of Marina and the Diamonds - something that he was ultimately embarrassed about, but now he was home alone, he could flap his hands happily and sing along to each and every song. A wide smile stretched across his face when _Homewrecker_ started playing, and he instantly sat up, flapping his hands more rapidly in excitement. 

He loved Marina; she was the best thing in his life - just listening to her music made Mike want to cry in happiness, because she was so fucking _good,_ and Elecra Heart was such a good album, and he thought maybe he could talk about his love for her forever.

He hadn’t felt this happy in a _while._ He’d been able to listen to her during the night with his earphones in and happy stim on his bed while everyone slept, though knowing that none of them would mind him stimming around them. And he did. He stimmed around them a lot, but something about being obsessed with _Marina_ of all musicians - that would ruin his reputation, not even mentioning the fact that he felt embarrassed about it.

He knew Scott probably listened to her, too, but that was different, because Scott was a twink. 

He didn’t hear the soft chatter coming from outside the door, out in the hallway, and he also didn’t hear the door open until he noticed someone’s shadow looming into the room. He jumped and scrambled towards his phone to press pause on the music, Marina’s gorgeous voice stopping suddenly. Shame overtook him and his face heated up; he avoided looking at them.

Michael was the first to speak up.

"Oh, you like Marina?"

"No! Uh, My Chemical Romance, I-"

"You don't have to pretend, y’know, we don't mind."

Mike looked at Fritz in surprise, and then Michael, who gave him an encouraging smile, "Yeah, she's uh- she's my hyperfixation."

“That’s cool! I always thought she was pretty good,” Michael shared a look with Jeremy, “Do you want us to leave you to it? We’ll be in the kitchen if you need us.”

Mike nodded slowly, scratching his arm in nervousness, “Thanks. What about Scott and Vince…?” 

“Oh! They won’t mind, Mike. Scott listens to her.”

-

Later, when Mike came out his room to see Fritz, Jeremy and Michael, he found them sat around the large kitchen side, chatting incoherently; he approached slowly and sat down beside Michael, offering him a small grin.

Their chatter stopped so that Fritz could turn to Mike, who had been tuning into the conversation every now and then (admittedly a conversation about nothing), “So, what’s your favourite song by Marina?”

His face instantly lit up, and he sat up straighter, “Well, I _really_ like _Homewrecker,_ but _How to be a Heartbreaker_ is definitely a close second!”

-

_Even_ later, when everyone was in bed, and presumably sleeping, Mike climbed up to Michael’s bunk, and they listened to Marina, one earbud each.


End file.
